


Letters to the Lost

by SpitfireUSN



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Jay would rather he wasn't, Lost letters, Prophet is curious, but he talks anyway, just a bit, the angst isn't too heavy, y'know the kind you write to the family of dead soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireUSN/pseuds/SpitfireUSN
Summary: (Another End one-shot side-line) After the events in Rio, Jay sits down and writes. Prophet wonders why and Jay avoids the question until he doesn't. Loss is hard, especially when you're the medic, even when there's nothing you could've done. (Don't need to read Another End to understand what's going on)





	Letters to the Lost

Prophet watched quietly as Jay sat quietly at his desk in their room and wrote. As far as he had observed so far, Jay preferred to do his paperwork in the office at the infirmary, where it was convenient to access the necessary files and documents for reference and filing. This did not seem to be the same. He paused every so often, seeming to consider his wording before continuing. 

“What are you doing?” Prophet asked curiously. 

Jay didn't look up, but he did pause in writing, “Writing a letter to Driver’s family…”

“Didn't MacTavish already write that letter?” Prophet questioned, normally it was the commanding officer that had to write the letter to the family of those who died under his command. 

“Yes, this isn't that,” Jay answered simply and didn't elaborate as he kept writing. 

Prophet was quiet for a while, not wanting to disturb him anymore than he already had. He simply sat and watched for a while, letting his curiosity nag at him. He waited and watched as Jay appeared to finally finish writing and was reading over his words before he spoke again. 

“You gonna tell me what it's for?” Prophet asked curiously.”

“No,” Jay answered shortly, folding the paper and tucking it into an envelope. 

Prophet wouldn't deny that it wasn't really his place to ask, but he was naturally curious. He checked his curiosity, though, and let Jay go about his businesses. 

Jay set the envelope aside and sat back, eyeing Prophet suspiciously. 

“What?” Prophet questioned, sitting up to look back at him. 

Jay sighed, “I can  _ feel  _ you wanting to know.”

Prophet shrugged, “I’m curious!” He defended. 

Jay shook his head and climbed up to his bunk. There was a long silence and Prophet wondered if Jay had fallen asleep when he sighed again, “I’m responsible for their lives out there as CMO for the Task Force. I may know I couldn’t have done anything, but it still sucks… So whenever I lose someone… I write their family a letter… I let them know that they can contact me and yell and scream or cry or whatever they need to do, because their family is gone and if I couldn’t save them I can at least save their family a little suffering.”

“That’s…” Prophet searched for the words, “There’s not a lot of people that would do something like that… especially for people they don’t know.”

“Well that’s a damn shame,” Jay grunted and turned over on his side.

“You do that for them… what do you do for you?” 

Jay made an ambiguous noise, “It’s for them as much as for me I guess. I can at least tell the family that whoever they lost didn’t suffer and didn’t die alone. It’s a small comfort but you take what you can get in the midst of all this.”

Prophet hummed thoughtfully, “Too true…” he let the silence drag on a moment, “Thank you for talking to me… I appreciate being able to help in whatever small ways.”

Prophet wasn’t sure he’d heard Jay mutter  _ ‘you and me both…’ _


End file.
